Madakko
is an assassin of Space Shogunate Jark Matter and one of the people who is responsible for killing Big Bear, the other being Ikargen. Character History With Ikargen, Mardakko was sent to Earth by Don Armage in order to eliminate the insurgent Kyurangers, arriving following the loss of Karo Eriedrone. On the district of Daikaan Denvil, the pair passed by Stinger and asked him if he had seen the Kyurangers. Stinger answered the assassins by meeting them in battle as Sasori Orange. Quickly finding both of them to be more than a match, Stinger was forced to escape, successfully eluding the pair who he realized were a force to be reckoned with. Though they would soon after witness the fall of Denvil at the hands of KyurenOh, the pair lost no confidence in their vow to eliminate the Kyurangers. The arrival of the assassins was disclosed to the Kyurangers on the ORION by Stinger. Recognizing them, Shou Ronbou warned that they were a vicious duo and that the Kyurangers were to retreat if they were to meet them. Soon after, Mardakko and Ikargen intercepted the team of five Kyurangers including Stinger who were sent to fight Toome. Proving to be more than a match for five Kyurangers together, the pair's appearance led Shou to order the Kyurangers to retreat in their Kyutamas. In order to avenge Ikargen's death, Mardakko offered her services to Scorpio, who accepted her on the condition that she tell him everything she knew about the Kyurangers. Knowing that the Kyurangers were searching for the Ryukotsu Kyutama, Mardakko was ordered by Scorpio to find the Kyutama for him before they could. After receiving her orders, she was able to steal the Rashinban Kyutama from the Kyurangers somehow off-screen. While chasing her in space, she escaped through a blackhole and into the Space Squad universe. She ran into Geki, who mistook her for a lost tourist. She managed to woo him over and tricked him into fighting Lucky and Naga while she made her escape. However, the trio manage to catch her before she could. The trio were soon joined by DekaRed and together, they were able to defeat her. After Mardakko gets defeated at the hands of the Shishi Red, Hebitsukai Silver, DekaRed, and Gavan, Scorpio somehow manages to find a piece of her and is able to revive yet again in the Kyurangers' dimension after being defeated in the dimension of DekaRed and Gavan. Personality Mardakko is a mysterious person, with no set personality. Whenever her body regenerates, so does her personality. For example, in the first few episodes leading up to her "death", she is impatient and impulsive. When she regenerates, she becomes a loyal servant to Ikargen and is more noble. When she was stung by Scorpio, she becomes a loyal servant to Scorpio and becomes more sensual. When she regenerates again, she is still a loyal servant to Scorpio. Powers and Abilities *'Regeneration:' She can quickly regrow her hand back. She can even be revived with just a piece of her body after being destroyed. A side effect of her entire body regenerating is that her personality changes, as her original incarnation was a rude and quick tempered warrior and her first on-screen regeneration personality was more of a noblewoman and subservient to Ikargen. *'Limb Reanimation:' Her cut hand can turn into a rob to tie the opponents. *'Stretchable Limbs:' Her hands can be prolonged to grapple and tie her opponents. *'Ink Release:' She can spit ink on herself and her allies to hide their escape. *'Camouflage:' She has shown the ability to blend into her surroundings, not unlike that of Chameleon Green. Arsenal *'Hand Gun:' *'Morning Star:' *'Cluster Bombs:' She can fire cluster bombs from her body at her enemies. *'Moaider:' A personalized Moaider fighter served as Mardakko's space vehicle. She used it while chased by the Kyurangers' Voyagers, having stolen the Rashinban Kyutama. The chase suddenly ended when she fell through a blockhole, leading to the Moaider's destruction when it crashed on an alternate Earth. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Mardakko is voiced by , who previously voiced as Aono Miki (Cure Berry) in Fresh Pretty Cure!, Sayaka Miki in Puella Magi Madoka Magica and well-known to voice as Cana Alberona and Aquarius in Fairy Tail. **Coincidentally, Aquarius is tied to the constellations. Notes *Her design is based on an and a gas mask. *Her design may be partly inspired by Le Loyon, an enigmatic figure clad in a military uniform, cloak, and gas mask that stalked the woods of Maules, Switzerland. *Her character design, revival ability, as well as her initial personality being impulsive and quick tempered makes her similar to some red-colored villains in the Kamen Rider series such as from [http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/Kamen_Rider_Wizard Kamen Rider Wizard] and from . *Her second personality makes her similar to Naria from the previous series. And her third and current one brings to mind Salia from the anime Cross Ange, another character voiced by Eri Kitamura. *Her personality changing after regenerating her body is similar to the Time Lords from Doctor Who, with the major difference being that unlike the Time Lords, her appearance does not change. Appearances References Category:Space Shogunate Jark Matter Category:Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Generals Category:Aliens Category:Stub Category:Female Sentai Villains Category:Scorpio's Accomplices